SeeU
SeeU (시유 kr • シユ jp) is a Korean VOCALOID developed and distributed by SBS Artech Co,. Ltd., and was released in 2011 of October in South Korea and later in December for Japan. Her voice is provided by Korean female singer, Kim Dahee (member of the K-Pop idol group 'GLAM'). Kim recorded in Korean and Japanese for the voice bank. Concept Etymology During an interview, Hyo Eun Kim, the manager of SBS Artech, said SeeU's name came to mind after thinking of a line from the movie Avatar. The line "I see you" popped into her mind and became the inspiration for 'SeeU'. According to SBS, this is one of several meanings of her name.SBS Artech Vocaloid Team Interview by Prica@SBS_Vocaloid tweeter 'SeeU' is transliterated into シーユー in Japanese, but the official Japanese name claimed by SBS Artech is シユ. The Korean language doesn't distinguish between long vowels and short vowels. Appearance SeeU was given a moe-esque design and is aimed more specifically to the general and Vocaloid Otaku fandom. SBS stated SeeU was created to be a "cute and lively, yet mysterious looking 17 year old girl." Her outfit was designed with a school uniform in mind. Her official illustrations and design was done by KKUEM. Her cat ears/nekomimi are speakers. According her illustrator, these ones actually are detachableIts detachable by KKUEM Her neckband is a CD player. Soundwaves light up on the rectangle at her flat-shoes and on the upper part of her top (chest). There's a pause button at the back of her clothes, a power button at the ribbon on her neckband and an "on" button on one of the buttons at the front of her top. During a virtual interview starring SeeU conducted by SBS Artech, SeeU revealed her clothing size to be XXSSBS Artech Virtual Interview staring SeeU VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage |-|SeeU = |-|Japanese = * SBS Artech 1st UGC Competition Submissions Marketing VOCALOID3 Library SV01 SeeU Limited Edition was produced for her launch in 2011, which include a SeeU Demo song CD, photo frame, stickers, badges, phone strap, manual booklet and an illustration book called SEEU COME INTO THE WORLD.http://www.vocaloid.com/en/lineup/vocaloid3/sv01-seeu.html SBS also promoted SeeU to the public by printing her illustration on face packs and on the side of taxi cars. During Nico Nico Chokaigi 2012‘s “VOCALOID NEWS," SBS Artech stepped forward and claimed to be producing an album for SeeU. On October 19th, 2012, SBS Artech teamed up with Big Hit Entertainment and released an album called SV01 SeeU's Compilation Album featuring seven notable songs from the UGC contest. The album is was released in Japan and translated into Japanese lyrics on October 29th, 2012. Competition An art competition was held related to her. According to SBS Artech, the winner receives a limited version of her software and an Intuos tablet, second place will win the normal software package and the VOCALOID3 editor, and third place will just receive the limited edition voicebank. The winners of the competition were revealed on September 17th, 2011. All winning and notable entries appeared in SeeU's newest demo PV. On the 23rd, her official first demo song was uploaded, featuring all the winners and honorably mentioned artwork. On November 17th, 2011, SBS Artech announced 1st UGC competition for SeeU. The winners of the competition were finally announced on Febuary 3rd, 2012. SBS Artech held an award ceremony for the winners and had famous Korean producer Bang Shi Hyuk attend the ceremony, as well as SBS news announcer Kim MinJi (김민지.) A second competition, a SeeU Product Design Contest, was held from April 23rd to June 1st by SBS Artech. Anything over 3rd place was promised to be made and the 1st place winner is given the opportunity to work as SBS Artech/11th street’s character goods designer. The 2nd UCG competition was announced on 9th of September 2013. The winners will be announced on November 22nd have their songs appear in a concert on March 2014. http://cafe.naver.com/vocaloidempire/3463 According to VOCALOID Empire, the UGC contest has ended and the top six winners have been chosen. The grand prize was awarded to an artist under the name of Aiso in the original song category. More information is found here. Crecrew The website Crecrew (A combination of the words "create" and "crew") was opened for Vocaloid artists and fans alike by SBS Artech. It is much like Crypton Future Media's Piapro website, in that it provides a hub for users to collaborate, however the conditions are different for the artwork and videos uploaded onto the website: third-party content is allowed to a greater degree. SBS announced a surprise party for SeeU on Crecrew for her first birthday. Producers and artists will have a chance to earn goodies made by the SBS team by drawing a picture or creating a short 30 second birthday song for SeeU. The translated version of the event can be found here. Crecrew has released a new line of SeeU caps, coming in the navy, yellow, beige, red and black. Crecrew has also released a calendar for the year of 2013 for SeeU, which was released initially during Dongne Festa. CreCrew held a photograph contest in which the winners received either a SeeU vocaloid library, a limited edition SeeU's 1st birthday library, a product package or a "SeeU Tumbler". The contest was sponsored by inTVitem, an online store. CreCrew has recently created a board notice stating that the website will be shut down on the 30th of September at midnight. The notice explains that the reason is due to the fact that the site costs 10 million won to run. This leads to the assumption that the site was either too expensive to run, or that it was not generating as much profit as intended. CreCrew will disable uploading of new content on August 31st, and will remain open throughout the month of September for users to download remaining content. Game SeeU songs were added to the iOS app game "Krazy Rain 2 Battle" (크레이지레인2 배틀), a rhythym game. The app is free but the songs must be purchased seperately. Since the app is set up as a arcade style, it costs 25 or 30 points (you get 2000 points for $2) per play, although some songs are free. Songs included are a selection of popular songs from CreCrew, as well as a couple of her demo songs. More songs may be added later.link SBS Artech collaborated with Dragon Guide to create SeeU posters for a Korean online card game. Mobile Apps An app for SeeU on iOS was created entitled, "호랭 시유" ("Horaeng SeeU"). The app is a graphic novel in a 4-panel format, and has little to no text. There are about 44-45 pages total, and around 20 pages of bonus material. The story itself is about SeeU and her pet tiger and their daily lives. Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Aoki Lapis, Gakupo and Akikoroid-chan all make appearances in the novel. The app is only available in the Korea, and in order to find it you must search using SeeU's name in Korean instead of English, or 시유.link me2day SeeU has a me2day account. Twitter SeeU has a twitter account. Music Push SBS Arctech has announced that SeeU will have an artist page on the UK website Music Push, ''which has her demo "Run" published on it. http://musicpush.co.uk/seeu Hyundai Brilliant Song Campaign Hyundai has released a campaign entitled Brilliant Song, a competition where people create lyrics for premade music selections based on a certain mood. VOCALOID programs are used to sing the lyrics. SeeU sings for Korean competitors, but Brilliant Song is being used worldwide and other VOCALOIDs are being used for the different languages (Oliver and Sweet Ann for English, Bruno and Clara for Spanish, etc.). The winners of the Brilliant Song competitions will win various prizes, which can be seen here: http://brilliant.hyundai.com/Brilliant/Event?WT.ac=TopMenu-BrilliantEvent First place was won by Wongi Ryu, using SeeU's Korean voicebank. He won overall and had the top lyrics globally, at least according to Hyundai. Performance On July 18, 2012, an administer from SBS Artech posted a poster to introduce SeeU's first "live" performance on a Korean music show called 인기가요 (Inkigayo), broadcasted by SBS. SeeU performed with her voice provider, Dahee, as well as the other members of Dahee's group, GLAM. SeeU appeared as a hologram designed by a 3D designer on Crecrew who goes by the name of 처리 (ChuhRi). The show was aired to the public on July 22, 2012. About a month later on August 31st, SeeU performed alongside GLAM yet again at the KSF2012 singing and dancing to I=Fantasy. Other songs included Party (XXO) and Glamorous. Even before that performance GLAM did a pre-debut version of I=Fantasy by themselves, with a screen showing a practice run of the dance before it was aired. December 29th, SeeU performed with GLAM on stage at the SBS Gayo Daejun (a major annual end-of-the-year music program broadcasted by SBS) for their comeback. GLAM was the first rookie K-Pop group to perform their comeback song "I Like That". The show was part of the SBS charity project 'The Color of K-pop'. After the performance, SBS released SeeU's music video that was used on the stage. On January 19th, SeeU appeared in her own solo concert, titled "Crazy Otaku's Unofficial B-rated Don't Ask SeeU Concert", and the video footage of the concert became available at Crecrew few days later. During the concert, SeeWoo (gender bender of SeeU) made an appearance along with Luo Tianyi and Vocalina Vora. Also on the 19th of January, SeeU made an appearance and sang I=Fantasy at the SwampCon 2013 Hatsune Miku Hologram Concert. On March 23rd, SeeU appeared in a concert at the Tora Con AniMiku concert, singing Star and Paparoach by Dr. Yun, as well as Leaving Donna by Empath-P. The entire concert can be seen here. Interview During a recent interview with Prica by the SBS Artech team, SBS has announced some plans they will be doing. SBS claimed they have started a company called VMP Korea (Vocaloid Music Publishing Korea) to publish CDs out of songs uploaded to Crecrew. SeeU and GLAM will be appearing in an international 3D contest. They are planning an event with Dongne Festa (a Doujin event) towards the end of the year. Winners from SeeU's Birthday competition will receive the limited edition of SeeU's Birthday products. The UGC contest winner will receive a CD. Additional information Popularity Trivia Notable for... *First Korean capable VOCALOID *First female Korean VOCALOID *First bilingual VOCALOID3 *First VOCALOID by SBS Artech *First female VOCALOID by SBS Artech *First Korean/Japanese bilingual VOCALOID *First Japanese voicebank produced by a non-Japanese company *First Japanese voicebank produced by a Korean company *First Japanese voicebank provided by a Korean provider *First Korean VOCALOID to be on stage *First female VOCALOID to perform with the voice provider Gallery References External links Official : *CreCrew Other : *1st UGC Competition by SBS Artech *Official Comics from Limited Edition Illustration Artbook Fandom : *SeeU fanart DeviantArt / CreCrew / Pixiv / Piapro *SeeU models on MikuMikuDance wiki *SeeU derivatives on Fanloid wiki